


i need you more right now than i ever did

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs Part the Second [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May can't sleep, and then an unexpected visitor sends her revelations Post HYDRA reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you more right now than i ever did

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous inquired: 58 a kick to the head and fitz/may

Melinda couldn’t sleep. So much weighed heavily on her mind. S.H.I.E.L.D was gone. Her cover was exposed, her mask left vulnerable, Coulson hated her. Her eyes remained wide and open as she looked at the blank ceiling. Suddenly the sound of the door creeping open jolted her from her thoughts.

The person lingered in the doorway was the last person she expected would visit her at this late hour.

"Fitz?"

Tear tracks were glistening in the light coming from the hallway. He looked haggard….shaken.

"I couldn’t sleep," Fitz said, "I can’t stop thinking of that man I killed."

Melinda’s face soften. She was not surprised Fitz felt guilt. She killed pleanty of men in the line of duty to save the lives of many. Some kills were easy…others hard to swallow. For someone who’s job was to improve the lives of others rather than take the lives of other, killing a man could be traumatizing.

"You didn’t have to kill that man Fitz," Melinda said trying to reassure him, "I could have taken him down."

Fitz bit his lip.

"Part of me knew you could have," He said with his voice cracking, "but part of me didn’t want to lose you…I…I don’t know why but there’s something about you…"

Fitz trailed off but the words still hit her like a ton of bricks. The way he would look at her…with eyes of admiration. The way he made her feel every time she smiled at him. There was something between them, something unspoken. Something special brewing.

There was a connection.

Melinda closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Why don’t you stay with me tonight?" She said.

Fitz never hesitated. He crawled into bed with her. His body curled into her side. Melinda wrapped her arms around him as silent tears fell down his eyes. She quietly reassured him by running his hand through his hair and placing tiny kisses on his brow.

She felt her eyelids becoming heavy as she drifted off to sleep. In the unexpected way…

He brought her peace in a time of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
